


He means it

by Kalincka



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quote: Laurens I like you a lot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Ils avaient bu, et Laurens ne pense pas vraiment qu'Hamilton sait ce qu'il dit. Il a tort.





	He means it

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basée sur le prompt “things you said when you were drunk”, proposé par @PriscillaRnhdt. Première fois que j'écris du Hamilton/Laurens, c'est court mais voilà.

_“Laurens, I like you a lot!”_

Hamilton ne doit sûrement pas savoir ce qu’il dit, pense Laurens. Ils ont tous bu, ils grimpent sur les tables pour parler de révolution et rigolent au moindre mot de travers ; alors, pense-t-il, Hamilton ne peut pas sincèrement lui lancer un clin d’œil après cette phrase sans être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Les rêves leurs sont montés à la tête, les ont fait monter trop haut, et le regard embrumé de Mulligan est là pour le lui confirmer. Non, décidément, il a sûrement imaginé que cet homme vient de sous-entendre sans aucune gêne.

Ce n’est que longtemps après, lorsqu’il est allongé dans un lit défait, qu’il comprend enfin qu’il n’a pas mal entendu. Alexander se rapproche un peu, les mains légèrement accrochées sur son uniforme, et répète la même phrase qu’il y a des années, cette phrase qui l’a hanté tant de fois et qu’il a cru provoquée sous l’effet de l’alcool.

“Laurens, I like you a lot.”

Maintenant, John Laurens veut bien le croire.


End file.
